


Strangers & Curiosity

by flareonfury



Series: Finding Love Again [1]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Community: 25moments, Community: galorechallenge, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Chloe and John met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers & Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for galorechallenge prompt Chloe/John - truth, research. Also written for 25moments prompt food.

  


  


“So what’s your story?”

John Winchester stared up at the young blond woman standing in front of his table. Realizing she got his attention, she smiled and pulled the chair out in front of her and sat down – all the while studying him and waiting for him to reply. He had been surprised at the interruption, it was a quiet café and he had ordered the waitress to keep the coffee coming so he hadn’t expected anyone to interrupt him. However, this girl had no waitress uniform on so there would be no reason for her to speak to him. Unless she knew who he was… and that would be a bad thing… for her. He wasn’t stupid enough to go into anywhere without a weapon. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Who are you?”

The woman just smiled as if he had said it nicely, and that was the last thing he would do. If it is a normal person, the last thing he wanted was to encourage her to continue speaking with him.

“Chloe Sullivan, and you, stranger?”

“Richard Langly.”

Chloe stared at him in amusement, “Really? That’s the name you’re going to stick with? Richard Langly?”

“It is my name, so yes.” He stated simply, and turned back to the book he was reading for a case. At Chloe’s laugh, he stared up at her.

“Maybe you should use a name not from a popular sci-fi show if you want to use a fake name…” Chloe chuckled, “I have to give you credit for not using Mulder or Scully, though maybe a more lesser known guest star character would have been more believable.”

“And just why are you speaking with me Chloe Sullivan?” John questioned, realizing that ignoring her would do no good.

Chloe smirked and took a sip of her coffee as she watched him. “I want to know what has you so enamored with that book, that you’d completely ignore your surroundings and go back and forth between the textbook and your notebook. You don’t have a student vibe.”

“So you decided to come and ask me, ignoring the fact that I might not want to be bothered by everyone?” John asked, hoping to try and figure out the woman’s game. If she was a demon, she played a good game. “And I never ignore my surroundings, I am aware of everything going around me.”

“Yeah, like how you were surprised that I came over and asked you something. You looked pretty surprised at that.” Chloe stated, raising an eyebrow at him causing him to role his eyes.

“You caught me in an off moment, is all, trust me – I don’t have them often.”

“Right… so you never did answer my question.”

“Which one?” John asked, letting out a deep sigh. Hopefully if he humored the woman she would leave him to his own devices and he could go back to discovering what he was dealing with in this town.

“What’s your story, Richard Langly aka mystery man?” Chloe asked with a grin.

“I’m traveling, and just passing through. That’s it.”

“Plah-lease… that is so weak. I hope you don’t lie for a living, because if you do and people buy your crap, they should be jailed for stupidity. If you were just passing through, you’d be gone from this coffee café three hours ago.”

John stared at her in shock, not a whole lot of people gave him a piece of their minds - especially strangers and definitely not other hunters (other than Bobby or Ellen). “You do realize curiosity kills the cat?”

Chloe laughed at his question and nodded in agreement, “Yup, trust me I know that. My curiosity has gotten me into more trouble than I could tell you over dinner, but well, I can’t fight my instincts. Sometimes curiosity is the only time that drives you to learn the truth. And that’s all I want… to learn the truth.”

“Learn the truth?”

“Yup, learn the reasons behind why people do the things they do... although I must admit I also want to learn the truth as Mulder wanted to.”

“What do you mean?”

“Knowledge of the weird and unexplained… of course… I’ve seen so much that is hidden by everyone else because it’s different and it goes against what they believe is real, so they write off the strange occurrences and say they never happened or just put the people into asylums as if that’ll cure them.”

John stared at her in wonder. She was definitely not normal… He wondered if she was a hunter and just yanking his chain about everything but she didn’t act like any other hunter he’s met. She looked like any other normal customer getting coffee, clothes neat and clean and a smile lighting up her face. She spoke like she knew more than what she was letting on… as if she was as aware of the supernatural things as he was that was happening in this small town.

“Anyway, I suggest getting the apple pie, if I do say so myself. Martha Kent’s pies are the best in the state.” Chloe stated before gesturing over to the waitress.

John stared at her as she ordered them two pieces of apple pies, as if he had agreed to eat one or to eat one with her.

She had guts... he’d give her that.

**THE END.**


End file.
